Rolling Like Thunder
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: There is one song that strikes Logan like no other. It always fills him with fond memories, think of the woman he loves, and look forward to the future with a grin.  RoLo Het.


Title: "Rolling Like Thunder"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: My beloved Jack  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Summary: There is one song that strikes Logan like no other. It always fills him with fond memories, think of the woman he loves, and look forward to the future with a grin.  
>Warnings: Het, Established Pairing<br>Word Count: 1,327  
>Date Written: 30 August, 2011<br>Challenge: For a DiteysBlessings LJ comm's monthly challenge  
>Disclaimer: LoganWolverine, Ororo "Storm" Munroe, all other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author, and are used without permission. The song in question is Elton John's "I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues" and is & TM Elton and any other rightful owners, also not the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He had been singing along, tapping his beer mug on the table strewn with peanut shells and shredded napkins and stomping his booted foot in rhythm to the song's beat, long before the actual words of the song sank into Logan's blessedly empty head. It was rare that he found himself without a thought, but he'd been through such a long and trying week, and had the scars and still healing wounds to prove it, that stopping at his favorite little bar in the middle of nowhere between Canada and New York and sipping one beer after another had proven to give him the break and lack of thoughts he needed. Listening to the song was his first thought in hours, and Logan grinned as he realized why it had pulled his attention.

Though he professed to be one who didn't care for music, and, in truth, he could take or leave the noise that most songs were, there were a few songs over the years that had managed to garner his attention. Most simply provided a good rhythm to go along with in battle; he had found, on occasion, that he enjoyed the pounding of drums while he sliced and diced in tune to their music. Several made him think of moments in his past that he'd rather forget. A few reminded him of past lovers and good friends, and one or two actually did offer a brighter outlook on the future. But this one . . . This one was unique amongst all their numbers. It not only reminded him of the past and made him think, with a smile, to the future, but it spoke to him of the only woman he had loved before, always would again, and had never once stopped loving.

His grin grew, his eyes sparkling for the first time in weeks, as he sang along. "Rolling like thunder under the covers." There was only woman in all the world who that song could describe. He'd made lovers howl and scream with passion and had had the same results evoked out of him, but there was only one with whom he had ever made love so great that the sky itself had thundered and then wept with the beauty of their love making. "Ororo," he whispered her name as he put his beer down and remembered.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever known. Though she no longer professed to be a Goddess, she still possessed the ethereal grace, amazing beauty, and sweet compassion of the loveliest Goddess Logan had ever imagined. His outlook on life had been dark and bloody and his soul pitch black before she had entered his world, but ever so slowly, she'd slipped pass his every guard to fill his heart, life, and soul with the most amazing and golden of lights.

Though he didn't know how to say it, and she didn't expect him to ever voice it, Logan loved her with every fiber of his being. He had for years, and he always would no matter how often he had to ride away from her. She always wanted to come with him, and every once in a while, he'd let her. Yet she never once asked. She understood his need to be alone at times, his duty to face the horrors of his past that resurfaced by himself, and she never once pushed him to let her in as so many others in his past had. None of them had held his attention for long, but Ororo would never relinquish it though she never kept it by force or persistence.

His heart was tied to her, and no matter where he went, or how far apart they became at times, he would always go back to her for it was with her that he belonged. It was with her that he was whole. She made his life worth living no matter how dark, crazy, or painful his world became. She kept him sane or, at least, as sane as a crazy Canuck like himself could be. In his hardest of times, the roughest of the battles he underwent, he'd see her beauty in his mind and hear her voice on the wind calling him home to her, and he'd once again find the power to answer her call and make it home to her.

Logan stood, still smiling. It was time to go home. He flipped some dollars onto the table, enough to cover everything he'd drank and the damage he'd helped to cause in a brawl two nights ago, and walked over to the phone hanging on the dingy bar's wall. He picked it up and made a face as sticky gum peeled off of the speaker part. He wiped it on the wall only to get more dirt and blood on it, then wiped it on his tattered jeans before sticking the phone to his ear. He dialed the number without even looking at the keypad, and his smile grew, his eyes sparkling in eager anticipation, as he heard her voice come on the line.

"Hello, Logan." It wasn't a question. She knew it was him though he'd not spoken a word, and his heart warmed even more upon hearing her gentle, lilting voice calling his name so softly and almost reverently.

"'Ro," he greeted.

"When are you coming home?" she questioned, and he knew she knew that that was the very reason why he was calling.

"Headin' that way now, Little Darlin'."

"I'll be waiting," she said, and he heard the pleasured delight in her lovely voice. He hung up the phone without saying another word, ran outside, and jumped on his bike. He drove nonstop back to the mansion in Westchester, a place he now called home more for her than for any other reason. It was fancy beyond anything he'd ever lived in before, and though he had other friends behind the gates, it was his beloved Ororo who had always kept him returning to the school.

He drove in to the parking lot, found her waiting, and parked his bike in the middle of the driveway. He knew Scott would fuss about it later and acknowledged with a smirk that he kind of looked forward to arguing with One Eye again and making him another convertible convertible. He'd been away far too long this time, and he hoped it would be years before he had to leave once more though he knew there was never a way to tell how long he could stay or how long he'd be gone once he left.

The sun sparkled on his beloved's long, white hair as she flew toward him, and though he started out walking, he soon found her gentle breezes lifting him into the air and carrying him toward her. He didn't fight it; he just let the nature of their love happen. The winds carried them swiftly together, and they wrapped around them along with their arms the moment they brought them together. Ororo sighed with delight as she held her beloved Logan in her arms again, and he grinned as he gazed up into her beautiful, baby blue eyes.

"Welcome home, my darling Logan!" Ororo greeted.

"Missed ya!" he barely had time to admit before she was kissing him. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and kissed her back with all the passion he'd held pent up inside of him since last they'd parted and all the love he'd always had and would always hold for this majestic woman alone as she carried them up into the white and pink clouds of the sky, far beyond any one's searching eyes. There, in the clouds, the thunder rolled as she welcomed him home and they showed each other again and again how much they'd missed one another and how greatly and infinitely they would always love each other alone for all eternity and beyond.

**The End**


End file.
